Tout part d'un bouquet
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Un bouquet au message tendre. Une soirée mouvementée pour tous les occupants du Manoir Wayne. Et des conséquences qui iront chambouler le train train du chevalier gothique!


Hello everyone!

De retour avec une fic faite avec amour! Ça fait un bail, ouaip. Mais que voulez vous, l'écriture y a des hauts et des bas. Puis il y a eut quelques remous côté sentiments pour ma part. La découverte de nouvelles passions et l'acceptation des anciennes m'a bien secoué. Et puis la personne à l'origine de ce fait accapare tellement mon esprit que les idées ont du mal à se faire fluides. Un amour un peu bizarre court-circuite mes neurones... Bon j'avoue je regarde aussi beaucoup de films et de séries pour d'autres projets.

Aaah assez traîné Gaby! Trop de conneries mielleuses! On est pas là pour raconter sa vie en début de chapitre! Mais pour divertir les gens qui passent dans le coin et qui en ont rien à foutre de tes sentiments dégoulinant de guimauves! Passons au sujet de ce chapitre BATMAN! Non je ne vous direz rien! Lisez le titre tout simplement. Bon divertissement.

* * *

Tout part d'un bouquet

Flowers

Comme bien souvent le brave Alfred prenait soin du Manoir en l'absence de son maître. Sa montre à gousset indiquait quatre heure du matin. Il restait encore au super-héros de Gotham une petite heure pour rentrer avant le levé du jour. Le vieux Britannique avait fini le nettoyage méticuleux des vitres derrière les quelles Bruce explosait des costumes en tout genre. Que ce soit ceux de super-vilains confisqués ou d'anciens costumes du Dark Knight et des Robins, tous trônaient dans la Batcave bien que le chevalier ne les admirait plus une fois placées en vitrine. Cela faisait partit de son tour d'entretien, il se contentait de suivre les directives. Dans l'ascenseur remontant vers la surface, le majordome se demanda quand réveiller l'héritier Wayne. Parce que mine de rien entretenir une image de play boy quand on se bastonne avec une bande de tarés toute la nuit c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

Alfred s'inquiétait toujours pour son maître que ce soit lorsqu'il revenait aux aurores, couvert de blessures, avec des membres cassés ou simplement quand il passait des nuits entières à veiller sur son Batordinateur. Combien de fois avait-il dû cacher ses cernes, recoudre des plaies ou improviser des plâtres ? Bien sûr il fallait camoufler cela sous des activités de spéléologie lors des apparitions publiques. Il avait du donner des cours au milliardaire à ce sujet pour mieux faire passer la pilule aux journalistes. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire quand même. Certains jours il en venait à se demander ce que deviendrait Bruce sans lui…

Il lui restait encore de nombreuses tâches à accomplir. Telle que l'inventaire du café, puisque deux grands consommateur du breuvage se trouvaient ponctuellement au Manoir, le repassage des vêtements de la semaine pour quatre personnes ou le retapage des oreillers des chambres occupées ainsi que celles pouvant l'être au court de la semaine. Il était de son devoir, en temps que majordome de la famille Wayne, d'être prêt à recevoir tous les invités que Bruce trouvait bon d'accueillir. Arrivé à l'étage la question de savoir quoi faire pour le petit déjeuner/simple déjeuner/seul repas consistant de la journée de son maître noctambule se posa. C'était que le nourrir sainement n'était pas élémentaire non plus.

Pour boire comme un trous là il y avait du monde mais pour manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour, là plus personne !

Comme c'était cocasse !

La quarantaine et toujours aussi gamin…

Cela lui rappelait toutes ces fois où il avait dû changer les codes de la Batcave pour que le milliardaire finisse ses brocolis. Des anecdotes de ce type il en avait des tas à raconter à la ligue des majordomes de super-héros. Oui, oui l'organisme existait. Une grande nécessitée pour tout majordome et un endroit où confier les déboires avec son maître à une oreille attentive ce sans aucun jugement. Dépassant le salon, il pu y voir Kon-el, le clone de Superman et accessoirement son fils adoptif, déposer Timothy en costume de Red Robin. Le jeune caféinoman, masque et capuche relevés, dormait paisiblement dans les bras musclés du demi-kryptonien. Celui-ci, allongeant le petit oisillon sur un confortable canapé en cuir brun, mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer le silence au Britannique grisonnant. Alfred lui répondit par un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire léger.

Le troisième fils de Bruce ne dormant pas souvent, à l'image du philanthrope, il devenait fréquent que le clone le ramène assoupit après une grosse mission. Le fait que le petit ait battu le record de nuit blanche consécutives sur des enquêtes au péril de son bien-être global plus de fois que la norme devait aussi inquiéter l'autre super. Alfred lui faisait confiance pour prendre soin d'un des Robin. Leur liaison plus qu'amicale n'était un secret pour personne, Conner ayant la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Du coin de l'œil il vit SuperBoy recouvrir Tim d'un plaid trainant dans le coin et apposer un baiser éphémère sur son front. Le fils Kent disparu de son champ de vision. Toute cette guimauve ne l'avançait à rien quant au prévision de repas. Ce devait être complet, sans trop en faire, changer du œuf-bacon-toast conventionnel, ne pas trop forcer sur les protéines, les légumes ou le café. Le majordome voyait déjà ses efforts être récompensés par le regard vitreux qu'avait son maître à la sortie du lit. Peut-être un merci s'il lui mettait un supplément de bacon et encore, rien n'était certain. Alors qu'il recomptait les dosettes Nespresso la sonnette de l'entrée l'interrompit à la cinquante cinquante-deuxième capsule d'intenso-Kazaar (ce sont des bleu foncée celles là).

Alfred grommela intérieurement, n'affichant aucune émotion. Mieux valait qu'il se dépêche, cela risquait de réveiller Tim. Il se hâta jusqu'au portes du Manoir. Par pur réflexe paranoïaque, quand on vit prêt de Gotham à la longue ça ne pardonne pas, le majordome prit le fusil de chasse trônant sur un meuble dans le hall. Celui qu'il prétendait non chargé à leurs invités s'inquiétant de sa présence. Mais que personne ne s'y trompe, il l'était. Mesure de sécurité oblige. Alfred ouvrit prestement les imposants battants et braqua les canons de son armes droit devant lui. Personne sur le perron ou même dans l'allée. Des jeunes qui feraient un canular ? La pratique n'était plus bien en vogue… Ce fut quant il se demanda s'il n'allait pas appeler la police que son attention fut captée par un point blanc posé contre le mur du Manoir.

Difficile d'en croire ses yeux lorsqu'il identifia la nature de l'objet. Un bouquet d'une cinquantaine de fleurs blanches présentées dans un emballage simpliste de papier blanc et transparent. Le Britannique remit le fusil à sa place après avoir vérifié que rien d'hostile ne prévoyait de les attaquer sournoisement. Il récupéra précautionneusement le bouquet puis referma derrière lui. Les plantes étaient tout bonnement magnifiques et comportaient diverses espèces. Au milieu de tout ce blanc il y avait un peu de lavande, seule autre couleur si on omettait la petite carte planté au centre du bouquet. Elle était noire. Sa forme reprenait celle d'un Batarang. Elle semblait avoir été conçue spécialement pour l'occasion, faite main par la personne ayant déposé la composition. Un rapide coup d'œil aux différentes variétés lui suffit pour en identifier le message. Le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur revenant des profondeurs lui indiqua l'arrivée de ses maîtres.

-Dormez bien Père, dit le jeune maître en sortant de l'ascenseur. Pennyworsth.

Le garçon lui adressa un signe de tête avant de remarquer que le fidèle majordome du chevalier de Gotham s'était figé, tenant le bouquet à bout de bras. Les yeux verts du fils de sang passèrent de lui aux fleurs, des fleurs à lui et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Bruce arrive derrière lui et pose sa main sur son épaule.

-Alfred, que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea le héros de Gotham. Pour qui est ce ?

Le majordome cligna des paupières, plusieurs fois. Impossible de savoir comment réagir, ni quelle phrase choisir surtout devant Damian. Le dernier Robin en date était très attaché, si ce n'était pas de la possessivité, à son père en plus d'avoir des réactions imprévisibles et en règles générales plutôt violentes, allant vers des extrêmes sanglants par moments. Découvrir que son père adoré avait un ou une admirateur/trice anonyme engendrerait une chasse à l'homme acharnée dont l'issue se trouverait être funeste pour la proie. Le petit ne supportait pas de devoir partager « l'amour » du patriarche Wayne. D'où ses nombreuses disputes avec ses frères adoptifs. Alfred déglutit puis inspira, essayant de rester neutre et bienséant. Son stress ne devait pas paraître. Le Britannique grisonnant enleva le papier qui touerait les plantes révélant que les tiges étaient maintenues en place par un raffiné ruban rose pastel aux côtés blancs mêlant, à vue d'œil, soie sauvage et dentelle sophistiquée.

-Il a l'air d'être pour vous, déclara-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils. Du moins ce qui est possible d'en déduire à cette carte qui imite vos Batarang Monsieur.

Le pseudo play-boy s'avança pour prendre le bouquet dans les bras. Alors que son ami de toujours gardait le papier d'emballage. Il scruta les fleurs avec attention. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour scruter le ruban mais ses yeux prirent le temps d'analyser sa composition. Tout comme son majordome le langage des fleurs ne lui était pas inconnu. Alfred le lui avait enseigné sous prétexte qu'un gentleman de sa trempe devait offrir des fleurs à une dame en sachant leur signification afin de ne commettre aucune boulette.

-Père que signifient-elles ? s'impatienta Damian.

Le justicier soupira.

-Et bien cinquante et une composent ce bouquet, ce qui veut dire que l'expéditeur souhaite me montrer que je suis unique à ses yeux, commença Bruce avec patience. Les chiffres impairs prouvent que le bouquet ne peut être divisé. Le blanc est synonyme de pureté et de loyauté. Les 17 fleurs différentes représentent l'harmonie et l'espoir.

-Tttssss, le coupa le jeune Robin avec dédain. On a affaire à quelqu'un de salement naïf.

-Damian ! s'exclama Bruce en le fusillant de son regard le plus sombre. Ne coupe pas la parole voyons !

Son plus jeune fils lui tira la langue, affublant sa bouille d'une moue bouilleuse.

-Commençons par la lavande, reprit le milliardaire.

-Oh nooonnnn, il va toutes nous les faire, se plaignit le plus létal des Robin en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce sera une bonne leçon, tonna Bruce. Ce sont des choses qui font parties de l'éducation d'un Wayne ! Maintenant tais toi et écoute !

Damian grommela dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Mais il ne rajouta rien. Subir les remontrances de son père n'était pas franchement sa tasse de thé. Comme à peu de personne d'ailleurs. Il était peu recommandé de s'attirer les foudres du héros de Gotham.

-Bien, approuva le Batman content du silence. La lavande signifie que la personne veut que je prenne soin de moi. L'arum veut dire qu'il s'agit d'un homme. La rose lorsqu'elle est blanche est une marque de respect sincère.

Damian prêta attention, sans dire un mot, aux paroles de son père. Méditant chaque indication sur les plantes* et les notant intérieurement pour étudier tous les petits indices qui pourraient paraître anodin. Il était le fils du plus grand détective du monde. Son air sérieux eut le mérite d'attendrir le brave majordome. Jusqu'à la fin de la tirade où le bruit de sa cape noire et jaune retentit alors qu'il reprenait déjà l'ascenseur. Damian devait bouillir de rage. Pourtant il intériorisait sa rancœur. Sans doute attendait-il d'avoir l'expéditeur en face pour déverser sa haine et accessoirement lui faire passer l'envie de séduire son père. Bruce lâcha un lourd soupire.

-Ça se trouve c'est encore Sélina qui veut recoller les morceaux, pensa tout haut le philanthrope. Elle a dû le voler… Sans savoir le sens de son message…

Le majordome ne voyait pas du tout la voleuse vouloir envoyer un message de respect, de tendresse encore moins d'amour sincère. Puis ce n'était jamais arrivé qu'elle offre quoi que ce soit au super-héros.

-Peut-être que la carte nous permettra d'y voir plus clair Monsieur, lui suggéra-t-il.

Du bout des doigts le milliardaire sortit le papier noir d'entre les pétales. D'ordinaire Bruce aurait procédé à des analyses, allant même jusqu'à décrypter le grain du papier. En soit le message le perturbait assez pour qu'il en oublie toutes ses précautions acquises depuis le début de sa carrière super-héroïque. La carte s'ouvrait sur un côté, celui qui se trouvait un peu plus tôt dans le bouquet. Alfred vit son maître froncer les sourcils, avant de lui tendre le Batarang factice. Le désarroi du détective était palpable. Au milieu se trouvait, en blanc, une écriture bâton appliquée bien que banal, quasiment conventionnelle. Elle donnait peu d'indices sur la nature du prétendant. « For Bruce Wayne with loveliness. »

Ces quelques mots n'étaient même pas signés. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux du papier cartonné un léger rougissement était observable depuis les pommettes du chevalier gothique. La situation sortait de leur train-train quotidien. Bruce ne recevait, la plus part du temps, que des cadeaux explosifs/empoisonnés/ya have fun and let's try to kill Batman ! et peu de ses conquêtes lui enverraient quoi que ce soit.

-Va commencer les recherches, lança très vite le play boy. On verra ça après ma douche.

-Comme il vous plaira Monsieur, répondit le Britannique avec une courbette.

Il tourna les talons, laissant à son maître le loisir de décider du sort des plantes pour redescendre au repaire du Dark Knight. Damian s'était attelé au Batordinateur, vérifiant une part une les caméras extérieures. Avec son œil aiguisé ce ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Le majordome posa la carte à côté du jeune homme.

-Souhaitez vous un thé ou bien une tisane Maître Damian ? s'enquit Alfred plein de bon sens en posant l'emballage et la carte à disposition du fils Wayne.

-Un thé suffira Pennyworsth, asséna-t-il froidement sans lui jeter un regard.

Le fidèle majordome des Wayne remarqua que l'attention du petit fils de Raz al Ghul se focalisait sur l'enregistrement d'une caméra incorporée au boîtier de la sonnette. Damian ralentissait l'image pour tenter d'identifier une anomalie colorée. Le garçon dû remarquer qu'il restait derrière lui plutôt que d'aller chercher sa commande puisqu'il toussota subtilement. Alfred aurait voulu observer le déroulement et découvrir le cheminement des enquêteurs sur cette petite affaire. L'identité du courtisan inconscient l'intriguait. Rien que pour tomber sous le charme de son maître avec le caractère froid du Batman la personne devait en tenir une sacrée couche.

En passant il s'assura que Tim dormait toujours avant de se demander s'il ne devrait pas l'amener dans sa chambre quitte à ce que le jeune homme lui en veille un peu de l'avoir mit au lit. Au moins il ne craindrait plus que des discussions interrompent son sommeil bien mérité. Il mit l'eau à chauffer et sortit les jasmins séchés. Puis, connaissant par cœur le temps qu'il faudrait à l'eau pour arriver à ébullition, le majordome prit Red Robin dans ses bras, lentement mais sûrement malgré le poids insoupçonné du jeune homme. Alfred se savait moins fort que le Dark Knight mais son engagement, à ce stade ce n'était plus vraiment un travail, au prêt des Wayne impliquait une forme physique à toute épreuve même au file des ans.

Il déposa Tim sous ses draps avec toute la douceur du monde. La bouille paisible de l'endormit lui faisant repenser à l'enfance des anciens sidekicks du chevalier gothique. Ils avaient grandit si vite ces garçons… Alors qu'il fermait la porte de l'oisillon assoupit, reculant sur la pointe des pieds, un bruit inhabituel l'alerta. Celui de quelqu'un qui se fait plaquer contre une cloison. Une attaque, à cette heure ci ? Après le bouquet ? Un son mouillé, suivit de halètements lui firent douter de cette hypothèse. Il y aurait eut des échanges de coups, des cris et plus de mouvements. Si un ennemi combattait un des habitants du Manoir, l'action ne serait pas passé inaperçue. La casse occasionnée aurait été visible du rez-de-chaussée.

-Jay, ahana une voix identifiable comme celle du tout premier jeune homme recueillit par son maître. Bruce est rentré, il pourrait nous surprmmmmmhhh…

L'autre le fit taire après avoir grondé durant la tirade du premier prodige. Alfred entendit des crissements de cuir puis Dick qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'il vienne par là Batpapounet, ricana Jason de son sadisme habituel. Je suis sûr qu'il adorera te voir dans cette position.

-S'il… teheuh plait, le conjura Dick d'une voix qu'Alfred ne lui connaissait pas. Il f-faut que j'aille… lui parler.

Il peinait à sortir ses mots et produisait un bruit de gorge indiquant des difficultés à reprendre son souffle.

-Quel rabat-joie tu fais mon Dickie, siffla Red Hood emplis d'une ire dont le majordome ne comprenait pas la source. Moi qui croyais que j'te manquais.

Jason gronda alors qu'il semblait se délecter du suffocant spectacle que lui offrait son aîné. L'estomac du majordome fit des loopings. Il imaginait déjà les pires scénarios se produisant. Ses instincts lui dictèrent de sortir du couvert de l'angle du couloir.

-Messieurs, Maître Tim dort, il vous sera sans doute reconnaissant que vous arrêtiez vos enfantillages, dit-il en essayant de ne pas appeler Bruce sur le champ pour séparer ses fils.

-Fait chier, Al ! rugit Jason redoublant de colère lorsqu'il lui balança un paquet de cigarettes vide au visage de sa main libre. Tu vois bien qu'on est occupés !

Son autre main strangulait fermement le justicier de Blüdhaven. Une de ses jambes maintenant celles du premier Robin. Celui-ci gigotant un peu, s'agrippant au bras obstruant sa respiration et dont le visage migrait vers le rouge coquelicot. Alfred compta sur son flegme pour le tirer de là. Il ramassa le paquet pour le ranger dans sa poche dan l'optique de le mettre au recyclage.

-Maître Bruce sera content de votre présence, Maître Jason, déclara le majordome. Venez donc lui passer le bonjour ensemble. Peut-être pourrez vous-même nous aider…

-Jason, s'étouffa Dick avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restai son visage prenant une teinte de tomate trop mûre.

À ces mots le leader des Outlaws lâcha prestement la gorge de son prédécesseur. Le plus vieux fut réceptionné entre ses bras pour lui éviter de s'étales par terre, le front sur son épaule, le souffle encore erratique, les jambes flageolantes. Alfred avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs à propos de Jason, la plus part cité de vive voix par Batman qui les avaient apprises de criminels rescapés et effrayés. Quelques dossiers faisaient état de ces tueries, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les lires. Ainsi avait-il appris que l'ancien protégé de son maître, non content de tuer à grand renforts de balle, appréciait briser des cervicales d'une seule main.

Bien qu'en le voyant tendrement réconforter son aîné, l'embrasser sur le front puis plonger ses yeux dans les siens, il lui était évident que Jason ne serait jamais allé jusqu'au bout. Cela le rassura. Les deux amoureux, il fallait s'appeler Bruce pour ne pas remarquer ce qui crevait les yeux, se lancèrent dans une conversation muette dont l'observation le mit mal à l'aise. Il était clairement de trop. Faire demi-tour lui apparu comme la meilleure possibilité. Il nota intérieurement de sortir la pommade pour l'Inspecteur.

Continuant son chemin, il pu entendre la douche depuis la chambre du justicier de la ville. Connaissant Bruce il devait tenter de se détendre en réfléchissant sous l'eau chaude. Cette affaire de fleur le perturbait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Craignant pour le mental de son maître, comme chaque jour de plus passé dans le costume du Bat Knight, Alfred ne pu pourtant que se résigner ne pas de le raisonner. Bruce resterait une véritable tête de mule, surtout s'il s'agissait de rester tranquille, qui méprisait sa santé pour le bien des autres. C'était son devoir de veiller sur le Batman, en toute circonstance.

Il se creusait les méninges depuis le décryptage du message du bouquet, faisant et défaisant une liste de personnes assez folle ou casse-cou pour lui envoyer un présent de cette sorte. Quelle jeu tordu était ce encore ? Après tant d'années et de déboires la paranoïa avait prit la place de la candeur de ses débuts. Pourtant comment voir le mal dans cette déclaration pure et emplie de tendresse à son égard ? C'étaient si rare. Soit on le détestait, soit l'on finissait par l'ignorer à l'image de ses conquêtes d'un soir qui arrêtaient tout contact avec lui. Là sous l'eau chaude, relaxant ses muscles grandement sollicité par ses nombreux combats de la soirée, les avant-bras sur la parois devant lui, la tête baissée entre eux, il faisait travailler ses sens de détective. Il ne lui restait qu'à s'abandonner à son imagination. Le Batman inspira doucement.

Le contact soudain de doigts le long de sa colonne le fit se mordre la langue. La façon dont il les sentit glisser entre ses omoplates lui permit d'éliminer déjà plusieurs noms sur la liste des prétendants, ceux qu'il savait incapables de douceur. Ses capacités comportaient cette faculté imaginative hors du commun lui permettant de projeter dans son esprit sensation et son susceptible de pouvoir l'aider dans une enquête et ainsi la résoudre bien plus aisément qu'un policier lambda. La seule chose dont il devait faire preuve était de concentration. Une autre main rejoignit sa jumelle caressant ses côtés, faisant frémir ses muscles avant d'aller saisir ses hanches et… et… non. Décidément Bruce n'arrivait pas à penser à un autre homme posant ses mains sur lui pour le… pour le…

Remontant depuis les tréfonds de ses cordes vocales un rugissement tenant plus du Batman que du milliardaire, se fit entendre dans la cabine de douche. Il éteignit rapidement l'eau. Son corps bouillait plus que d'ordinaire. Ce fut quand il sortit de la douche, faisant face au miroir, qu'il remarqua ce qui n'allait pas entre ses jambes. Une érection à la dérangeante turgescence s'élevait contre son bas-ventre. La vision de son propre corps réagissant à ce qui dégoûtait son esprit le remplit de haine à son égard. Son reflet lui fit insupportable à affronter. Tenant plus du réflexe spontané que du geste réfléchit son poing atterrit dans la glace ponctué d'un « putain de merde » résonnant entre les murs de la salle de bain.

Il était si furieux que la seule chose qu'il remarqua fut le verre craquelé sous la force de son coup. Il hurla tandis qu'il renversait tous les objets innocemment posés sur le lavabo en faïence d'un mouvement de bras. Très bien. Peu importait la nature du message ou la personne derrière, il se jura de lui passer l'envie de le séduire. La fatigue aidant sa décision. D'abord trouver le plaisantin, ensuite il pourrait user de la force autant qu'il le souhaiterait. Cette pensée eut pour effet d'apaiser un temps soit peu le feu de son esprit. La haine étant le meilleur carburant qu'il connaisse, qu'il l'utilise sur cette affaire ridicule ne montrerait que plus sa supériorité de détective. Ainsi remonté peu importait qui se dresserait sur sa route, la hargne lui permettrait de l'abattre.

Le Batman fit abstraction du mieux qu'il pu de la colonne de chair qui ramollissait à petit feu, se vêtissent d'un boxer et d'un jogging d'entraînement peu gracieux mais dont le confort restait la principale qualité. Il passa une serviette autour de son cou pour empêcher ses cheveux de goutter partout sur son pantalon. Un grognement grattant ses cordes vocales lorsque son regard capta l'objet du délit, dans un vase ming bien trop joli pour cette aberration. Bien sûr que le fouler du pied serait puéril mais une raison qu'il n'avouerait jamais le poussait à le garder. Il se pressa de sortir dans le couloir avant de se déchaîner une nouvelle fois. Il croisa Alfred qui prenait l'ascenseur, deux tasses fumantes de thé embaumant le jasmin sur son sempiternel plateau en argent.

-Monsieur saigne, lui fit remarquer le fidèle vieil homme en lui indiqua son poing. Quelques points de sutures semblent nécessaires. Vous ne devriez pas frapper des miroirs sans votre amure, Monsieur.

Bruce grommela, peu content que le majordome ait comprit qu'il avait piqué une crise. Ce fut le visage peiné de son ami qui lui fit se rendre compte que sa blessure avait goûtée de partout sur le beau carrelage en marbre et formait maintenant une flaque dans l'accès à la Batcave. Mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à cirer. Alfred s'en occuperait plus tard. Arrivé dans la grotte Bruce devança son majordome, allant rejoindre Damian.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous avancer ? s'empressa-t-il de s'enquérir.

Il s'accouda au siège faisant face à l'écran. Le jeune Robin pianotait négligemment sur le bouton play du Batordinateur, à moitié avachit sur le Batfauteuil, une joue sur son autre main. Inlassablement, faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Alfred se pencha, déposant tasse et soucoupe en un mouvement mille fois répété toujours autant harmonieux.

-Faites attention, Maître Damian, l'avertit consciemment. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous bruliez.

Le jeune homme grommela sans esquisser d'autres mouvements. La vidéo qui accaparait son regard provenait de la porte d'entrée, l'endroit même où ce satané bouquet avait été déposé. À cause de ce moment tout portait à croire que les fleurs s'étaient téléportées et que leur apparition n'était dû à personne. Cette hypothèse le fit froncer les sourcils.

-À combien tu l'as ralentit ? continua Bruce.

-0,25, soupira Damian avec dépit. J'ai aussi rentré les empreintes trouvées sur la carte. Mais elles n'appartiennent à aucun criminel connu.

Son fils tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Un air préoccupé et énervé à demi-caché par son loup vert prenait place sur son visage.

-Qu'allez vous faire Père ? s'informa l'enfant.

La question ne se posait. Bruce n'y avait que suffisamment réfléchi.

-Carte blanche si on le retrouve, lâcha-t-il.

Il savait que Damian mettrait deux fois plus d'énergie à la tâche s'il avait la possibilité de se défouler. Ce serait là un grand moment père-fils qu'il se ferait une joie de partager avec lui. Nul doute que les yeux de son fils de sang pétillaient sous son masque. La vidéo repassa une énième fois.

-Si Monsieur me permet d'émettre un avis, hésita Alfred prêt de justicier.

Batman avait presque oublié sa présence.

-Faites Alfred, faites, approuva le milliardaire.

Des pensées en vrac se précipitaient dans la tête du détective de Gotham. Ses neurones s'agitaient, freinant les déductions qui auraient pu aider dans une telle situation. S'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme anéantissait toute réflexion sensée, refréner cette vision lui demandait toutes ses capacités. À un point où lui seul n'arrivait pas à trouver d'indice. Alfred s'approcha de l'écran traitant la vidéo et pointa ce qui se rapprochait de quelques pixels colorés qui n'avaient rien à faire devant le Manoir.

-Voulez vous bien zoomer ici Maître Damian ? dit le majordome.

-Franchement Pennyworsth, râla le jeune Robin. J'ai déjà passé la scène au peigne fin qu'est ce qui aurait pu…

-Damian, commença Batman légèrement menaçant.

Le jeune homme râla à nouveau avant d'obéir. Il fit en silence les manipulations nécessaires, ajustant au passage la luminosité et la qualité de l'image. Tous trois retenaient leur souffle. Sans savoir ce que l'opération allait révéler. Les yeux rivés sur le Batordinateur. Au loin des bruits d'ailes de chauves-souris en plein vol leur parvenaient. Ils n'osaient plus bouger. Prêt à chaque éventualité.

-Où est le cercueil les gars ? les interrompit une voix empruntant un ton ironiquement sérieux.

Bruce sursauta de stupeur, manquant de renverser le brave Alfred au passage. Le nouvel arrivant partit dans un fous rire, plié en deux devant scène du milliardaire soutenu par son majordome pour ne pas se ramasser. Damian eut du mal à retenir un éclat de rire, reprenant pourtant très vite contenance comme le fils bien élevé qu'il était. Le héros de Gotham se releva, remerciant Alfred d'un regard, préférant rester muet. Il s'épousseta en focalisant son attention sur le nouveau venu, vêtu d'un costume noir et bleu excessivement moulant ne laissant pas la moindre place à l'imagination. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir été coiffés à grand coup de pétards, ses lèvres étaient plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumé et encore luisantes d'humidité, l'inférieure se voyait fraîchement fendue.

-Maître Dick, ravi que vous ayez prit le temps de passer, le salua Alfred.

Le justicier de Blüdhaven leur adressa un grand sourire plein de dents, visiblement content de sa vanne. Bien qu'il semblait avoir essuyé un combat, apparemment serré au vu des marques de doigts que Bruce observa sur son cou, en venant depuis la ville voisine.

-Il semblerait que Maître Jason ait préféré partir, constata le majordome soudainement un peu triste.

Dick acquiesça sans un mot, lui aussi peiné du fait que son petit frère brille par son absence. Du moins de ce qui paraissait à Bruce. Les relations sociales n'ayant jamais été sa tasse de thé, alors décrypter le langage corporel de ses fils adoptifs, très peu pour lui, merci. Le plus vieux Robin récupéra ses moyens, illuminant presque la Batcave de sa joie de vivre superflue.

-Poison Ivy c'est échappée d'Arkham il y a… commença-t-il avant de jeter un œil à sa montre. Vingt-sept minutes maintenant.

Bruce leva un sourcil interloqué. La végane extrémiste ne faisait d'ordinaire pas de grabuge si on ne s'attaquait pas à ses plantes. Se pourrait-il qu'un abruti ait tenté de s'en prendre aux amis de l'ancienne scientifique ? Le play-boy grommela durement.

-Peut-être que tu pourras la résonner Bruce, avança Dick. Elle ne m'écoute pas…

Le détective au costume de chauve-souris leva les yeux au ciel, conscient du sous entendu.

-Très bien, abdiqua le justicier de Gotham. Laisse moi juste le temps de me sécher les cheveux.

Damian se leva pour aller toiser l'aîné de leur famille dysfonctionnelle, partant pourtant avec un handicape d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Il en fallait plus pour décourager le jeune homme.

-Te ramollirais tu avec l'âge Grayson ? l'interrogea-t-il hautainement.

Il constata que l'Inspecteur avait un mal improbable à se retenir de mourir de rire devant le benjamin de la fratrie. À certains moments Damian lui ressemblait tellement que les autres occupants du Manoir se pliaient en deux à la comparaison se perdant dans l'hilarité la plus totale au grand damne des deux concernés. Enfin plus le philanthrope qui avait toujours autant de mal à accepter que ce tueur d'un mètre trente-sept soit son fils de sang.

-Grayson ! s'énerva le petit brun en grinçant des dents. Si tu continu à te marrer je jure que je te découpe tellement fin que même Pennyworsth n'arrivera pas à te recoudre !

-Chiche ! s'esclaffa Dick au bord des larmes tout en partant déjà en courant afin d'être le premier à l'ascenseur.

Un lourd soupire trancha l'air, celui du patriarche Wayne, décidément ils savaient comment s'amuser ces deux là… Pas de soucis à se faire de sa part, Dick était tout à fait capable de résister au plus létal de ses frères. Bruce mit sa serviette sur sa tête et frotta vigoureusement les mèches noires s'y trouvant. Ne pas se sécher entièrement ce qui irait sous son masque était une erreur à ne plus reproduire. Sa dernière expérience avait été plutôt édifiante à ce sujet. Son masque avait dû être lavé tant il était poisseux. Et puis niveau confort ce n'était pas vraiment le top. Une fois sûr que tout était bien sec, il tendit sa serviette à Alfred avant de se délester de son jogging. Il n'y avait bien que son majordome pour savoir que l'armure du chevalier noir se portait seulement sur un boxer Calvin Klein. Le prix à payer pour un costume si serré que le sien à ne point en douter. Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, c'était plutôt long à enfiler cette petite merveille, Bruce rabattit sa capuche-masque à noreilles de chauve-souris et salua le brave Alfred d'un hochement de tête entendu. Le Dark Knight sauta dans sa Batmobile et y activa les communications.

-On se rejoint sur place Nightwing ? commença-t-il de but en blanc dès le contact établit.

-Ouais, approuva l'ex-acrobate visiblement toujours vivant. Je t'envoie les coordonnées.

-Le dernier arrivé aidera Pennyworsth à nettoyer la Batcave ! s'écria Damian non loin de son aîné.

-Hé ! Attends moi ! C'est déloyal ce que tu fais ! s'exclama le fils Grayson en mettant fin à la transmission.

La localisation de la férue de plante apparue sur un écran auxiliaire. Batman l'entra dans son GPS. Il desserra le frein à main et son pied bondit sur l'accélérateur alors qu'il activait la nitro. Le moteur rugit, la voiture blindée filant directement droit vers la sortie de la Batcave. Il laissait ainsi Alfred à ses préoccupations, espérant faire disparaître les siennes. Se rendre à Gotham ne dura pas plus de deux minutes. Bien sûr qu'il était rapide, il n'aurait pas fait un bon protecteur sans cet élément. Le taux de réussite d'une mission résidait dans la vitesse de prise en charge. Plus il prenait de temps à venir, plus les dégâts collatéraux devenaient gargantuesques.

Connaissant Ivy qui haïssait les créations de l'Homme, surtout si des plantes étaient impliquées, les dommages seraient pharaoniques. En plus de la destruction de biens publiques s'ajouteraient toutes les personnes transformées en esclave bien docile envers la plantureuse ancienne scientifique. Quoi que la rousse ne soit pas tant farouche. Elle coopérait une fois ses plantes en sûreté. À plusieurs mètres du sol, sur les toit de Gotham, il remarqua ses deux fils se livrant à une guerre de terrain sans merci, se poussant et se faisant des croches pattes à tout va, n'ayant aucune forme de pitié pour l'autre.

Bruce ne voyait pas la compétition comme une mauvaise chose, cela permettait de se pousser toujours plus en tentant de surpasser son rival. Arrivant en premier sur le terrain, ce fut pour y découvrir Ivy en pleine lutte contre une bande de racaille n'appartenant à aucun gang de super-vilain, en plein milieu d'une place à touristes autour de la quelle pullulaient des cafés et des bars. Avant. La jeune femme à la peau verte était venu défendre le vieux chêne centenaire se trouvant au centre du parterre de béton sur un pauvre bout de gazon.

Pour s'aider dans sa lutte elle avait fait appel aux racines géantes de tous les arbres d'un des jardins botaniques de Gotham. Des touristes de toutes origines se mêlaient aux racines, des hommes pour la plus part, ensorcelés par la folle des plantes. Les bâtiments n'avaient pas tenues le choc lors de l'arrivée des alliés à sèves. Batman se projeta hors de son véhicule, déployant sa cape en forme d'aile de chauve-souris. Cela tenant plus de l'habitude, puisqu'Ivy ne craignait nullement ses démonstrations de gadgets.

-Ivy ! tonna le chevalier de sa voix la plus caverneuse. Si tu prends la défense de toutes les plantes de la ville nous risquons de très mal nous entendre !

La femme plante dirigea son attention sur son nouvel interlocuteur. Ses yeux verts aux allures de jungles inexplorées et sauvages témoignaient une profonde tristesse. Ces gens avaient agressé un pauvre arbre innocent incapable de se défendre. Sa démarche ne pouvait être plus légitime mais puisqu'elle semait le chaos Batman se devait d'intervenir. Poison Ivy lâcha prestement sa proie, se dérobant comme à l'accoutumée, roulant sensuellement des hanches à chaque pas effectué pour le plus grand plaisir du capé. Bruce fut hypnotisé par sa beauté, comme à chaque fois. Ses vêtements en plantes, si cela pouvait s'appeler des vêtements, ne cachait pas grand-chose de ce corps de plante. Sauf que ce soir cette observation le soulageait avec une force incroyable.

-Si tu tiens tant que cela à rester en bon terme éloigne toi ! l'avertit Ivy avant d'esquisser un geste vers lui.

Sa main bougea légèrement. Cela suffit à ses pantins qui exécutèrent son ordre : tuer toute personne se mettant au travers de son objectif. Ils perdaient leur morale sous cette forme. Le bien et le mal se confondaient dans leur esprit, seul plaire à Poison Ivy importait à ces hommes. Pourtant ils étaient encore humains. Le code moral de Batman en prenait à chaque fois un gros coup. Sachant que les policiers sur place au moment des faits avaient eux aussi rejoint les rangs de l'armée décérébrée de la super-vilaine à mi-temps. Chaque confrontation l'amenait à ce même dilemme. Frapper ses alliés de toujours, qui une fois libéré de l'emprise de la criminelle lui en voudrait de leur avoir cassé quelques os au passage, lui était difficile, l'habitude n'y changeant rien.

-C'est pas en restant planté là que tu vas pouvoir aller lui parler ! déclara Dick en effectuant un atterrissage, un semi-grand-écart serait plus juste, sa souplesse faisait, encore maintenant, pâlir Bruce d'effroi, non loin de lui.

-Grayson ! Tu as triché ! pesta Damian à sa suite.

-Toi le premier ! Allez, occupons nous d'assommer tout ce beau monde, on aura tout le temps pour savoir qui a perdu plus tard !

Batman lui adressa un hochement de tête bref. Ses deux fils lui laissaient le champs libre et il ne pouvait ne leur en être que reconnaissant. Ils savaient combien les scrupules le coinçaient. Nightwing sortit ses sticks d'eskrima tazeur tandis que Robin se mettait simplement en position de combat. Le justicier chauve-souris partit aussi vite qu'il pu, entendant au passage le premier râle de douleur d'un serviteur envoûté.

-Ivy ! Attends ! On peut régler le problème pacifiquement ! Ivy ! appela-t-il durant sa course.

Personne ne lui répondit clairement mais une racine se leva pour fondre dans sa direction. Voilà qui voulait sans le moindre doute dire non version Paméla Isley. Un Batarang explosif ne serait pas de refus. Il se dépêcha d'en sortir un de sa ceinture, de le minuter puis de le planter dans son adversaire. Sa course continua, sa cape flottant derrière lui, vers le cocon de la criminelle. Il se refusait à lui faire du mal, comme à beaucoup de femme qu'elles possèdent ou non des pouvoirs, en résultait plus de casse qu'autre chose, les femmes ayant toujours étaient sa faiblesse. Cela sonnait étrange, comme si son esprit souhaitait le convaincre que s'était bien le cas, maintenant plus que jamais.

-Ah Batmaaan, minauda la rousse plantureuse dans son dos.

Elle se trouvait si proche de lui qu'il percevait son souffle contre son oreille, pas celle de son costume, la vraie qui se trouvait en dessous. Son échine musculeuse fut secouée d'un frémissement. Cela le fit se sentir tout chose.

-Ivy, discutons, proposa le Dark Knight la mâchoire serrée.

-Comme la dernière fois ? le questionna l'ex-botaniste.

La douce voix sensuelle s'éloignait de lui à petit à petit. Ne se trouvant jamais au même endroit. Le héros ne parvenait aucunement à localiser la position de la sirène de Gotham. Elle restait intangible et quasi invisible.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, tu le sais bien, se défendit piteusement le milliardaire.

-Huuumm… Je ne te crois pas.

Elle semblait tourner autour de lui. Dans le but de se jouer de ses sens ? Ou simplement pour s'amuser à observer ses réactions ? Des conteneurs entier de self-control devenait nécessaires dans cette affaire.

-C'était une erreur de ma part, je me suis laissé emporté. Tu ne m'as pas non plus aidée à te résister, contra Bruce

Elle soupira d'exaspération. Batman pouvait la voir lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient en face l'un de l'autre à présent.

-Le Joker a eut droit au même speech la semaine dernière ?

Le chevalier gothique eut un hoquet sous la surprise. Tout les criminels de Gotham étaient-ils au courant ? À combien de sauce allait-on lui ressortir ces faits ? Bien sûr son élocution choisit ce moment pour le trahir.

-J-je-… Ce n'est p-pp… Fait chier ! balbutia Bruce plus désemparé qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

-Tu devrais le connaître ton clown, non ?

-Ce n'est pas mon… s'apprêta à protester le play-boy en armure.

-Fallait réfléchir avant de le stranguler aussi fort, lui fit savoir la criminelle vraisemblablement déçue de son comportement et de sa perte de moyen devant ses agissements. Tu sais qu'il est obsédé par ta personne. C'était couru d'avance qu'il arborerait fièrement les marques que tu lui laisse. Ou qu'il se vante que ce ne soit que la partie émergée des merveilleux traitements que tu lui procure.

La gêne lui transperça la poitrine, au point qu'il faillit baisser la tête à la manière d'un chien prit en faute.

-J'aimerais pouvoir lui fermer son caquet à ce clown de malheur, chuchota Ivy.

Elle lui tendait la main, un sourire coquin qui présageait mille bonnes choses fendait son visage vert. Ce qu'elle était belle, pour une ennemie. Oh et puis merde ! Sa soirée avait été rude ! Il pouvait bien se permettre un petit écart. Pour une fois(ainsi que les millions d'autres avant qui ne comptaient pas bien sûr) sa mission, il l'envoyait se faire foutre. D'expérience rassasier Ivy revenait au même que de la convaincre d'arrêter ses délires destructeurs. Alors pourquoi pas ? Batman posa sa puissante paume sur celle de la rousse entourée de plantes grimpantes. D'un habile mouvement elle le tira contre son corps. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, leur langues se rejoignirent sur le champs, approfondissant le baiser. Bruce fut paralysé. Son cerveau s'éteignit sur le coup.

#####################################################

La bataille ne faisait pas rage, loin de là. C'était lui qui enrageait. Le fun avait décidé de partir en vacances aux Philippines ou bien dans les Caraïbes, le plus loin de Gotham en tout cas. Démembrement, cassage de nuque, éviscération et autres joyeusetés se voyaient injustement exclues du combat puisqu'il ne fallait surtout pas blesser des innocents contaminés par les phéromones d'Ivy. Penser à garder intacte l'image de « marque » qui sciait au Batman passait en priorité. À croire que son père se vengeait de son comportement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Comment ça sectionner l'épaule d'un dangereux criminel armé grâce à un lancé de shuriken bien placé n'était en rien légal ? Le principal restait de désarmer son adversaire et le rendre incapable d'utiliser une arme. Le moyen ne devrait pas importer.

Il n'y avait bien qu'une personne pour penser pareil. Personne dont la présence, confession qu'il emporterait dans sa tombe, ne le laissait pas de marbre. Ce n'était pas Nigthwing, puisque celui-ci se battait avec des armes non-létales. Enfin il doute que 350 000 volts et 7 ampères ne devaient faire que des chatouilles… Être dans ses pensées ne l'empêcha pas de grimper sur un flic envoûté et de prendre appuie sur ses épaules pour mieux l'assommer. Le décérébré se retrouva sur le sol à bouffer les dalles sous ses chaussures.

Un nez cassé ! Un ! Un sourire en coin naquit sous son capuchon alors qu'il quittait le corps allongé. À quelques mètres de lui, retentissaient les coups de bâtons du pseudo aîné de la famille, entre grésillements, bruits mats et râles des ennemis semblant à peine ressentir la douleur. Pour le moment. Une fois tout revenus à la normale ils se plaindraient de la moindre blessure comme les êtres faiblards qu'ils étaient. Vraiment, leur briser la nuque lui faisait envie. Mais obéir à son père passait avant son amusement. Il trouverait bien un moment pour se divertir dans les bas-quartiers. Un gros balourd arrivait dans le dos du héros en collant qui n'y faisait pas attention puisque un opposant venait d'être remplacé par deux racines. À croire qu'il les attirait tous cet abruti. Il se débattait avec, ses attaques ne leur infligeant pas un frisson. Damian parvint à élaborer un plan de sauvetage basique dicté par l'urgence de la situation.

-Envoie un bâton Grayson, ordonna-t-il. Bouge !

Le jeune homme se précipita vers son aîné, de sa plus grande foulée. L'acrobate parvint à lui lancer l'un de ses sticks alors qu'il se débattait contre les plantes. Il le vit rapidement s'équiper de ses points américains électrifiés. Pas bien utile mais pourquoi pas. Le bout du stick vint percuter le sternum de son adversaire, pleinement allumé, grésillant et bleu, qui convulsa, de la bille coulant de ses lèvres, se rependant dans les plis de son double menton. Répugnant. Ce fut à regret qu'il s'empêcha de lui décrocher la mâchoire ou de trop le frapper, avec son entraînement et une arme contondante en plus, il s'en savait totalement capable. Giflant les grosses bajoues du décervelé de l'extrémité de son arme, son regard fut attiré par un zombie plus vif, plus fort, plus… Plus Batman que les autres.

Il fit volte face, ayant à peine le temps de voir une forme sombre fondre sur lui. La douleur lui fit prendre conscience de l'attaque. Un poing s'était abattu sur sa joue. La surprise le projeta au sol, il ne s'y attendait tout simplement pas. Sa capuche lui en fut enlevée alors qu'il se remettait sur ses jambes en chancelant. Un gloussement lui parvint. Sa mâchoire ne s'en serra que plus fort. C'était encore un coup de la criminelle végane. Bien sûr qu'il la détestait. Comme à peu près toutes les personnes qui osaient accaparer son père. Il n'y avait bien que le domestique de la famille pour ne pas être l'objet de son ire. Solidement campé sur ses pattes, Robin reconnu son père dans le même état que les autres.

Le voir ainsi, rabaissé à un stade primaire grognant, bavant et les yeux entièrement verts brillants, fit grimper une haine sourde le long de ses veines. Il gronda, immensément plus menaçant tout d'un coup. Son regard, le blanc de son loup vert réduit à un trait en longueur, se dardait sur la conquête venimeuse du milliardaire. Toute la haine du monde semblait couler dans son sang à présent. On ne touchait pas impunément à Batman. Plus encore lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Ses jambes réagirent d'elles-mêmes, se ruant sur la biologiste rousse, poings serrés, stick oublié sur le sol, la morale envolée et le bon sens plus bas que terre. Elle avait osé. Elle devait payer.

-Relâche Batman, sale vipère ! rugit Robin l'écume au bord des lèvres.

Ses muscles bouillonnaient. Était-ce bien de l'adrénaline qui naviguait dans son organisme ? Il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de cette sensation montante, hurlant furieusement contre ses tempes, ne lui insufflant qu'un unique objectif, reléguant le reste dans les méandres de ses méninges. Le reste s'effaça Le fils prodigue fut sur la femme plante en un quart de seconde. Lui fonçant dessus la tête la première directement dans le ventre. Il la plaqua sèchement sur les dalles, capturant ses cuisses nues entre les siennes dans un étau qui lui laisserait probablement quelques bleus. Pas qu'il en soit au détail prêt. Ses mains jointes s'abattirent sur l'abdomen de la rouquine.

Lourdement.

Une première fois.

Une deuxième fois.

Une troisième.

À un rythme qui ne laissa pas le temps à Ivy de réagir. Du moins pas tout de suite. Mais assez pour lui arracher des perles rubis depuis sa bouche. Un coup de racine en plein visage interrompit le mouvement suivant, libérant la botaniste alors que le jeune homme valsait à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Aucune douleur ne se déclarait mais il savait qu'une fois le combat terminé ce ne serait plus le cas. Se réceptionnant parfaitement, Robin repartait déjà à l'assaut. Inépuisable et féroce. Plus Poison Ivy attaquait plus lui comprenait le fonctionnement de celles-ci. Elle ne le frappait jamais sans lianes ou racines. Le corps à corps était son point faible et son temps de réaction laissait à désirer. L'angle qu'elle lui donnait, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, restait acceptable. Il piétina allégrement ses plates-bandes. Le plus complexe était de ne pas se laisser atteindre par les spores qu'elle dégageait pour l'hypnotiser à son tour. Se laisser faire ? Très peu pour lui. Les mains accrochées à ses épaules, il lui labourait inlassablement le torse du bout de ses bottes. Elle perdait en vigueur. L'approche du coup de grâce se faisait sentir.

-Robin ! le stoppa Nightwing ayant miraculeusement échappé aux plantes qui l'assaillaient. Elle en a eut assez.

Le sidekick arrêta tout mouvement, seules ses paupières battirent un instant. Se tournant vers son aîné, il vit l'état dans le quel sa lutte l'avait mit. Le héros de Blüdhaven avait une joue en sang, l'autre tuméfiée, une lèvre fendue, le visage crispé et une épaule qui pendouillait piteusement. Plus loin leur père gisait ligoté. Le Batman se débattait encore légèrement. Ivy n'était pas mieux. Elle était pantelante et salement amochée. Robin atterrit prêt du justicier en collant, foudroyant la criminelle des yeux.

-Désenvoûte tout le monde, ordonna Robin dans un grognement menaçant.

-Ils vont recommencer, sanglota la super-vilaine avec sa moue la plus triste.

-M'en fous, pas mon problème, railla le jeune homme. Vois ça avec Batman.

Il se retint de tinter ses propos de mépris. Recommencer un combat n'était pas indiqué pour le moment. Dans son dos Nightwing repartait déjà, sans doute pour aller voir Todd. Méprisable. Le silence reprit son court. Des renforts de police arrivaient. Gordon allait féliciter Batman de la capture de la folle furieuse aux plantes. Ils passaient les menottes à la femme aux plantes. Il ne les entendait plus vraiment. D'autres préoccupations l'envahissait déjà. Achever sa quête. Le jour se levait. L'aube rayonnait à l'horizon. La nuit touchait à sa fin. Gotham s'illuminait du peu de couleur qu'elle possédait. Le temps était venu de se glisser pour une journée de plus dans la peau de Damian Wayne.

* * *

*Voici la liste des 17 fleurs différentes qui composent le bouquet pour ceux qui sont curieux de savoir: anthurium, arum, bleuet, camélia, cyclamen, dahlia, géranium, hellébore, lavande, lys, magnolia, oeillet, orchidée, pivoine, renoncule, rose blanche, tulipe et violette.

Bon je suis pas doué pour rendre cette liste amusante mais c'était fun d'axer ce chapitre la dessus. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Oui l'inspit me vient juste de fleurs. Pour la suite je promets rien si ce n'est que je finirais cette fic^^. Votre avis qu'il soit positif ou non sera lu, prit en compte et apprécié. Tout comme le reste.

Sur ce tchüss.

Ps: plus de date fixe. Travailler mes chapitres est le plus important. Et puis je ne veux pas les bâcler. Alors le rythme de parution sera chaotique.


End file.
